Comingout suivi d'une révélation
by lulu59
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


**Coming-out suivi d'une révélation**

Je viens de faire mon coming-out devant mes collègues de boulot. Ils sont des réactions partagés, Kono a l'air choqué tandis que Chin lui me sourit mais je n'ose pas me retourner vers lui pour voir sa réaction horrifiée. Je me sens mieux maintenant que je l'ai fais, je vois même qui sont mes vrais amis pour le moment il n'a que Chin. Je rentre chez moi tranquillement, j'allume la radio quand une chanson française retentit dans la voiture.

_Le Masque est tombé  
Le Miroir brisé  
Qui peut m'regarder  
Sans me juger ?_

Je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens  
Qui tendent la main et la reprennent  
Je n'entends que le silence  
Je ne vois que la distance

J'entends mon téléphone sonnait mais je ne décroche pas, je n'ai pas envie. J'arrive enfin chez moi, je regarde mon téléphone tout en allumant la radio.

**4 appels manqués: Danno.**

Si c'est pour me demander des explications, ce n'est pas la peine que je le rappelle. J'entends une voiture freiner brusquement, je sais déjà que c'est lui. Je souffle tout en craignant sa réaction. La porte s'ouvre doucement mais je préfère rester dos à lui. Il s'approche doucement vers moi.

-Steve? appela Danny.

Je ne réponds pas donc il s'avance jusqu'à venir en face de moi. Il s'agenouille pour que son visage soit près du mien.

-Babe, murmura Danny.  
-Quoi! m'exclamai-je.  
-Je ne suis pas dégouté si c'est ce que tu te demandes, je suis même fier de toi d'être eu le courage de faire ton coming-out, annonça-t-il.  
- Tu... tu n'es pas dégouté? marmonnai-je.  
- Bien sur que non, Babe, tu es mon meilleur ami puis je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je suis gay, avoua-t-il.

Je le pousse ce qui le fait tomber contre ma table basse, je me lève d'un bond.

-Daniel, ce n'est pas marrant, tu t'es marié avec Rachel et tu as eu Grace! m'énervai-je.

Il se relève avec une grimace et se remet devant moi. Une mine triste sur le visage, je m'en veux de l'avoir poussé.

- Je le sais tout ça Steven, je le sais, dit-il tristement.  
- Danny ? demandai-je.  
- Laisse Steve, je ne veux pas te déranger plus, tu sais que je respecte ton homosexualité, à demain, déclara Danny.

Il va pour partir mais je le retiens par le bras. Il sursaute mais il ne se retourne pas pour autant. Je m'approche de lui doucement et je le prends dans mes bras. Il se pose sa tête dans ma poitrine et je l'entends qu'il sanglote. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Cela me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça sans savoir pourquoi.

- Désolé, Babe, je suis tellement désolé, déclara-t-il.  
- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Danno ? demandai-je.  
- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, j'étais juste venu te dire que je t'acceptais, répondit-il.  
- Et j'en suis ravi, bébé, mais parle-moi je suis là.

Oh Mon Dieu, je viens de l'appeler Bébé et il n'a même pas capté. Peut-être que mes sentiments sont partagés, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage mais il disparaît dès que je vois Danny entrain de sangloter.

- Oh, Steve ! Pourquoi m'as-tu rappelé mon mariage avec Rachel ? questionna-t-il.  
- Tu pleures à cause de ton mariage, grognai-je. $  
- Non, Non, ce n'est pas pour ça enfin pas totalement. Je suis réellement gay mais mes parents ne l'acceptent pas donc j'ai fait croire que Rachel et moi on était ensemble. Rachel est ma meilleure amie, Babe pas ma femme. Oui, je me suis marié avec elle à cause de mes parents et après on a eu Grace. Ma petite puce, quand elle est née, je me suis raccroché à elle pour ne pas faire de bêtise, Dieu, je me dégoutais, j'avais envie de mourir et j'étais sur le point de le faire quand Rachel m'en a empêcher, raconta Danny.

Punaise, Danny ne me mentait pas. Mes parents l'ont acceptés ce qui a changé ma vie. Ils m'ont soutenu contrairement à Danny. J'aurais aimé le connaitre plus tôt pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Il faudra que j'aille remercier Rachel d'avoir été là pour lui. Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille pour lui montrer que je suis là pour ça. Il relève la tête, son visage est à quelques centimètres de moi, je sens son souffle. Puis là il m'embrasse, je suis surpris mais je le laisse faire. Il arrête le baiser mais je reprends ses lèvres contre les miennes. On se quitte par manque d'air.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, Babe, dit-il.  
- Moi aussi Bébé, moi aussi, répondis-je.

Je l'emmène dans la chambre, je l'installe dans le lit avec délicatesse comme si il allait partir loin de moi. Je le déshabille tranquillement, je fais de même avec moi, on se retrouve en caleçon. Je m'allonge à côté de lui, instinctivement Danny se colle à moi. Il met sa tête dans mon cou, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille. J'embrasse sa tête, j'entends que sa respiration devient lente signe qu'il commence à dormir mais je le vois qu'il lutte.

- Bébé, je serais toujours quand tu te réveilleras demain, je ne partirais pas je t'aime Bébé, lui dis-je.

Suite à ça, je le vois qu'il se laisse aux bras de Morphée. Je reste un moment à jouer avec ses cheveux puis je m'endors à mon tour.

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

J'ai eu du mal à le faire accepter que tout le monde voie notre amour mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Chin l'acceptait comme avec moi sauf Kono. Je ne la savais pas homophobe, cela me choque énormément. Je ne peux pas la laisser travailler à nos côtés, j'ai trop peur pour la vie de l'homme de ma vie, ainsi que pour la mienne. Donc avec l'accord du Gouverneur, on l'a transféré au HDP maintenant nous avons recruté Jenna une personne digne de confiance mais Danny a eu du mal à lui faire confiance en même temps je le comprends. Maintenant tout est redevenu dans l'ordre, Danny n'a plus peur de se montrer au monde entier et l'équipe fonctionne comme avant.

Fin.


End file.
